Let it be Beautiful
by xSuchSweetNothingx
Summary: You confront me about all the other girls I've been with. Bella, you're not like the other girls. How can I prove that to you? One-shot. AU. All-Human. Edward x Bella. Lemon.
1. Let it be Beautiful

**Let it be Beautiful**

* * *

_This one-shot contains extremely graphic sexual content._

_Edit: tschweik brought a mistake I made to my attention. Thank you :)_

* * *

The walls are forest green, striking against the mahogany flooring. The windows are open wide, letting in the cold December breeze. The only light in the room is coming from the moon.

You're lying on top of my black comforter next to me, one hand tangled in your hair while the other covers your mouth. "I need to know, Edward," you say, your throat tight with fear.

"Why, Bella? This shouldn't matter," I argue.

A tear slips from your eye, though, and I know that I don't have a choice.

"I guess I understand," I murmur, though I wish that I didn't, "I was with . . . a few other women, before I was with you." I rush out, watching as more tears fall from your eyes.

"How many?" you ask, moving your hand from your mouth to hold your stomach instead.

I don't want to tell you.

You sense my reluctance, "How many other girls, Edward?"

"It doesn't even matter; you're the only person who has ever touched my heart. It was just sex," I try.

"Edward."

I guess we're going to have to go there.

"Nine."

The word tastes wrong as it leaves my mouth.

You shouldn't know this.

You don't want to know this.

You can't take it.

I watch you.

Your fingers grasp and claw at your body and the comforter and more tears fall. I think I see you gag but I can't be sure.

"Jessica told me that it was a lot," you whisper after a full minute passes, "She said that . . ." you trail off, and I'm glad that you do.

I don't want to hear it anymore than I want you to hear it.

Why would you talk to Jessica?

The truth is too ugly.

I want to change the subject but I know you won't let me.

You'll get even more suspicious than you already are.

"Did you think they were attractive?" you ask. "Were they wealthy?"

Everything I say right now is going to be used in another fight. I can't answer this question.

"I saw some pictures," you say, "I was friend-ing Emmett when I saw that he has a website; its pictures from his day-to-day life. There's a tab for pictures of you."

I take a deep breath.

I wish Alice never told you to make an account.

I wish Emmett never thought that he was a fucking _photographer._

I wish that I could be angry at both of them instead of being angry at myself right now.

It's all my fault.

You let go of your stomach, sitting up to face me. You wipe your eyes. You cross your legs. You uncross your legs and then cross them again.

"I _thought_ that they were going to be _funny._ You boys just . . . messing around or something," you continue.

You're hurting and I hate this.

"Were there pictures of you and I?" I ask you, hopeful, but you shake your head and I remember that Emmett hasn't been taking pictures for the past two years.

You're so sad.

You feel betrayed.

You . . . hate, but you don't know how to hate, so you just stay angry instead; but it's just not enough.

"I got so angry," your voice breaks, and you pull your hands away when I try to take them. "You and Irina were on a yacht. You and Kate were at a party. You and Tanya were at your parent's house."

Family friends.

People that I'll see at family gatherings for the rest of my life.

And know I see why it matters.

You'll see them, too.

"That was before I ever met you, though, Bella," I whisper

You ignore me, "Your tongue was down Lauren's throat at the park. Your hand was down Victoria's pants at a movie theater in the back row. Jessica's face was pressed against your crotch at the beach."

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly. I can't watch you why you say this.

I wish you never saw that.

I wish I was never with any of those girls.

I wish I was a better person.

"Please stop," I plea, "Please."

You're too good for such filthy words.

You feel like you're _just another girl_.

Another girl to show off to my friends.

Another girl to kiss.

Another girl to feel up.

Another girl to finger.

Another girl to get head from.

Another girl to fuck.

Another girl to . . . _use._

You're not baby; I swear, you're not.

But you keep going anyway, "Your face in-between Jane's legs at a public pool. On top of Heidi, who was obviously naked, in what I assume to be her bed."

You're sobbing now, and I'm so fucking sorry. I'll kill Emmett; it's not fair for you to look at things like that.

I'd kill any motherfucker that touched _you_.

Whoever they would have been . . . they're lucky you're classy.

And I love that about you, baby, so fucking much.

"You know which girl was the hardest to see you with, Edward?"

I'm wracking my brain for who you haven't said yet, but I'm too fucking slow.

"Angela Weber."

_Shit._

"Because she was the least model-like, the one who looks the most like me, and she's still ten times better looking than me on my very best day."

_Fuck, baby, no._

"That's just not true, baby; please don't feel like that. I'm so, so sorry, Bella. It's not like that with you, though; you know that," I whimper, trying to move closer to you, to pull you to me. "Will you let me hold you?"

You ignore me again, "Do you know what the picture was of?"

I shake my head, looking down at my hands as they rub against my thighs nervously.

I don't want to know what it was.

I can't take how badly I've hurt you.

When I look back up I see you crumbling.

You're eyes are shut tighter than when we watch horror movies, and your head is buried into your shoulder.

You're trying to hide from me.

You don't want me to see you this way.

But you're beautiful, baby. Even at your worst.

Your voice is muffled, "You were at a concert. Your chin was resting on her head and your arms were wrapped around her waist, and her eyes were closed but she was smiling so beautifully I . . ."

"You what?" I ask, finally grasping your hands in my own, pulling you to me.

You're frozen, baby.

You're hands and arms are so cold that goose bumps break out on my skin.

I caress your left arm with my right hand, and reach up with my left to turn your face to me.

"What?" I ask again.

"I saw myself, Edward," you sob, "I saw myself and how easy it would be for you to replace me, because it was so easy for you to replace the others."

I shake my head.

You're so wrong, baby; you're so wrong.

I have to be careful with what I say.

You're fragile.

You're so very fragile.

I grasp your hand and hold it firmly against my heart.

"Don't you feel that?" I ask, "I've never felt like this before; I'm terrified that you're going to leave me and I don't know what to do. You're irreplaceable, Bella; you're all I'm ever going to want."

You sniffle.

You pull your hand away, only to rest it on my cheek.

I lean into it.

Its instinct, baby; I need your touch.

"You're so beautiful to me, Bella. None of those girls from before mean _anything_. But you? You're absolutely everything," I smile, and I want to make you smile, too.

"But how am I supposed to know that, Edward?"

I'm confused.

I told you.

Can't you feel it? It's so real to me.

"I don't understand," I murmur, gazing into your tear-glazed eyes.

"When you kiss me, is it because you love me, or is it because I'm your girlfriend?"

You're my girlfriend because I love you.

I've never been with someone this way before.

It's never been so personal.

"When you put your fingers in me, is it because you want to make me feel good, or because you want to tell all of your buddies how great you are at fingering girls?"

How could you think that?

"When I put you in my mouth, are you thinking about how good you feel, or about how good _I'm_ making you feel?"

You; it's all you.

"When you put your tongue in me; what do you think of then? Are you thinking about making me feel good? Are you thinking about how my taste is different from every other girl; if its sweeter or more bitter?"

You're the sweetest baby; you're you. And I want to make you feel so good.

"And what about when you're cock is in me, Edward?"

Your words are so dirty, so angry, so foreign from your mouth; but even still I'm getting hard at the thought of doing all of these things with you.

"Am I tighter than the other girls? Do I make the right noises? Do I ride you the right way?"

Now I know what I need to do.

I need to show you.

I tangle my hands into your hair.

It's so soft.

I lean forward so that only our noses are touching, so that we're eye to eye.

Then I press my lips against yours three times, gently.

I keep my eyes open as I lick your sweet lips, begging for entrance.

And when you open your mouth I caress you.

Your tongue, the insides of your cheeks, your gums, your teeth; even the roof of your mouth.

You taste as sweet as you smell.

When I pull back minutes later, you're panting and I whisper, "I love you and I'm so happy that you're mine," against your lips.

I release your hair to run my hand down your front.

Down your neck, in-between your breasts, dipping into your bellybutton, and under the fabric of your shorts.

You're not wearing underwear.

I press my thumb in-between your bare pussy lips, against your clit that immediately begins to swell against me. I stroke you are few times before slowly slipping two, long fingers into you.

Your face changes instantly, relaxing, but your eyes never close.

You need to see for yourself, the love for you that is written so clearly on my face.

I feel you tightening around me, and I know you're coming.

I lean down to kiss you and the second our lips touch, you come.

"I want to make you feel _so_ good, baby," I whisper into your mouth.

I continue to rub you for another minute before I pull my hand back, wiping them on my shirt.

I want to taste you from the source.

You lay back against the pillows and I pull your shorts from your body.

My tongue is on you as soon as they're gone.

Your sweetness seeps into my mouth and I sigh against you.

I start at your clit. I flatten my tongue on it and rub. And when your fingers pull at my hair I rub harder.

When you come for the second time I move down to the source of your sweetness and lap at your opening.

When I look up at you I see that your eyes are closed. "Watch me, Bella," I murmur into you, and I wait until you do to continue.

You taste so good, baby. Like strawberries. Like Bella.

You keep flowing into my mouth so I keep licking you. I hum against you as you come again and your sweetness rushes into my mouth. I swallow, but keep lapping at your entrance until you come again.

Then I push into you, rubbing against your smooth walls.

My jaw is starting to ache, as is my tongue, but I'm nowhere near done with you yet.

I make you come three times before I pull out of you.

You're panting so heavily.

You're starting to see.

Your sweetness is running down my chin and your thighs and your ass.

I lick it from your thighs before pushing your legs up, so that your knees are bent and your feet are flat on the bed.

You twitch as my tongue slides between your ass cheeks.

I've never done this before; not with any other girl either.

But I want you, so I'm going to take you.

I do it again.

You're uncomfortable.

You've definitely never done this.

But you've never been one to refuse me.

You're very clean; there's no reason to worry.

And even if you don't admit it . . . I know that you came the second I did that, because more of you rushes down to me.

So I spread you more, and begin to lick you from the very start of your ass to your clit.

And you come again.

And once I've swallowed all that you've given to me, I say, "I'm thinking of you Bella. I'm just thinking of _you_."

Then you sit up to push me back, my head resting at the end of the bed, and I know what you're going to do.

You push my shirt off my body and pull my boxers off.

You start at my cheek.

You kiss down my jaw.

You kiss down my neck, nipping at my Adam's apple which makes me groan.

You nip my collar-bone, too, and then you move down further.

You lick my right nipple before sucking on my left.

You press a kiss to each of my abs.

You stick your tongue in my bellybutton and I laugh quietly. I see the twitch of your lips, baby; you know I don't like that, but you always to it anyway and I love that.

You lick along both sides of my "V" before pulling at my happy trail with your teeth.

You press your nose to the base of my cock and breathe into the hair there.

Then you run your tongue up each side before licking up from the bottom. Your eyes close for only a moment and you're so, so beautiful.

And when you reach the head, you open your lips to sheath me in your heat.

I groan as you take me into your throat, your face remaining calm the whole time, and I twist the fingers of one hand into your hair while the other holds your throat to feel myself going into you.

You swallow while I'm in there and I almost cum.

But then you pull back to lick and suck on my balls and I groan again.

I can't come yet, though, because there one more thing we need to do.

So I gently push you off of me before pulling you to straddle me.

Before you sit I say, "_You_, Bella. I'm thinking of your mouth, and the look on your face and how I know _you're_ doing it to make me feel good."

Then I push my cock into you, and hold you down on me once I'm completely in you.

I'm filling you baby; you can't not feel my love.

You're eyes are barely open, but you're looking down at me and all I know is that I wish we could stay like this forever.

You slide yours hands, which had been resting on my abs, up my chest and along my arms to entwine with my hands. You lean down over me, our chests not touching, to look directly into my eyes.

Then you start to move.

"And now?" you ask.

I smile, my eyes finally closing.

This is it.

This is what you need.

"I'm not thinking right now," I murmur, "I just _feel."_

And when we come at the same time I know you understand.

* * *

_Sage does not plan on analyzing this one-shot._

_She feels that it is pretty self-explanatory._

_However, if you would like her to, just leave a review asking her and she will have it out as soon as possible._

* * *

**~ Harlow ~**


	2. Chris Brown

**Don't Judge Me**

**CHRIS BROWN**

* * *

_This is the song that the one-shot is based on._

* * *

I don't wanna go there  
We should never go there  
Damn why you wanna go there  
I guess I gotta go there  
You're hearing rumors about me  
And you can't stomach the thought  
Of someone touchin my body  
When you're so close to my heart  
I won't deny what they're sayin'  
Because most of it is true  
But it was all before I fell for you  
So please babe

So please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful  
Please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful

Let it be beautiful oh oh  
Let it be beautiful  
Let it be beautiful oh oh  
Let it be beautiful

Everything I say right now  
Is gonna be used in another fight  
I been through this so many times  
Can we change the subject?  
You gonna start askin me questions like  
"Was she attractive? Was she an actress?  
Baby the fact is... "  
You're hearing rumors about me  
And saw some pictures online  
Sayin they got you so angry  
Making you wish you were blind  
Before we start talkin crazy  
Sayin some things we'll regret  
Can we just slow it down  
Brace yourself, you're beautiful  
So baby

So please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful  
Please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful

Just let the past, just be the past  
And focus on things that's gonna make us laugh  
Take me as who I am, not who I was  
I promise I'll be the one that you can trust

So please don't judge me  
And I wont judge you  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful  
Please don't judge me  
And I wont judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful

Ooo let it be beautiful  
Let it be  
Let it be beautiful, ay  
Let it be beautiful

Yeah yeah yeah

I don't wanna go there, baby  
We should never go there

* * *

**~ Harlow & Sage ~**


End file.
